How I Met Your Mother
by AliasStars
Summary: It all starts with their children's innocent question. Sesshomaru is thrown onto the path of rediscovering family, loss, and the unbreakable bond between him and his mate as he recounts how exactly he met and raised his love, Rin. /DRABBLES/ that tell the story, lots of Sesshomaru/Rin. Thank you to -pammazola- for beta'ing it!
1. How I Met Your Mother

**Hi guys! I'm a new author to Inuyasha, so please accept whatever the hell I've thrown together^^ a huge, huge, thanks to Pammazola- honestly, she is such a great person and author. Chances are you've heard of her, but if you haven't, you should definitely read her stories!**

**so without further ado, I present: **

How I Met Your Mother

Sesshomaru and Rin Style~

Drabble 1

I Almost Died

"Not quite." Sesshomaru scooped up his eight year old, Riko, who let out a squeal of joyful happiness and giggled as she hung from her father's claws.

"But Hahaue says you almost did!" she insisted. "She said you were dying and that you were so bloody!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Rin, who was busily licking chocolate that Kagome had given her off of her slim fingers. She gave him a cocky smile and waltzed over, nudging her son along.

Their son.

"Sesshomaru," she chastised, hitting him with a wooden spoon, "Put Riko down." Riko pawed at her dog ears before yipping in excitement. She had inherited much of Rin's cheerfulness and optimistic outlook in life. Her strong amber eyes glinted behind a mass of wavy-straight black hair. The ends were tipped with her father's silver-white, and the ears were snowy. There was nothing she loved to do more than pester and bully Jaken.

On the other hand, her twin brother, Riku, was silent and stoic. He loved to garden, trailing behind his mother and occasionally his father. He silently watched as his mother talked about the beauty of her flower garden. Messy white hair framed his circular face and his ears were silky black. His eyes were a dark caramel, and he had, according to Rin, the 'cutest Sesshomaru scowl!'

Sesshomaru let down his daughter and took a hold of Rin as she walked past. Snagging her, he pulled her tightly against him and pressed his lips into her dark hair.

"I'll get you back for that later, mate." She giggled, kissing his clasped fingers.

"I'm sure you will." she responded quietly before turning to her two kids. "Okay! Go and take a bath!"

"Wait, Chichiue! Can you please tell us the story of how Hahaue saved you?! Please!" Riko begged, and Riku stood by. His face otherwise monotonous, his eyes glinted with certain interest as well. He clambered onto the tatami mat patiently, staring at his father.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered over to his mate, who was nibbling on a cookie as she gathered their kids together. She sat them down and joined him, smirking brightly.

"This should be good, Maru." she murmured.

He sighed, and his rich timber voice floated across the small room, eyes reflecting on the fire, as he recalled exactly how he'd met the beautiful human seated beside him.

~0~

It had started with that half-wit brother of his, Inuyasha. Actually, he should say half-brother.

It also started with a very painful, ever-loathed, word, called: Realization.

For it was when Inuyasha was hit with realization that he was able to send Sesshomaru flying all the way deep into the woods, somewhere godforsaken, where even Jaken was unable to find him.

Naturally, the inuyoukai hated life as he sat helplessly against a tree. Still caught between transformations, the dog demon was, quite literally, a mess. For the first time in his long, long, life.

Eyes as crimson as blood, he sat there, growling lowly and shooting angry glances into the bushes around him.

When the bushes rustled, Sesshomaru, who was not about to be found in this state, hissed and snarled with an angry, fang-baring growl that should have scared away even the most terrible of demons. Instead, a girl the size of Jaken recoiled, clutching a tree with her pale hands. Her messy brown hair was... Well, a mess, and her patched orange kimono stopped above her skinny ankles.

Great. A human.

He hated humans. Loathed them. In fact, his kind ate humans. They were piteous, pathetic, molds of flesh that did the wrong things and possessed no special powers whatsoever. So when this tiny little thing approached him, he continued snarling.

She didn't move. In fact, she eyed him curiously, and then looked down his battered form. Her caramel eyes sparkled, reflecting the light of the minimal sunshine.

Sesshomaru was all kinds of unpleased.

But eventually, she walked away and he let out a short sigh of relief.

Now where was that idiotic Jaken?...

Yet, it was only a short while before she came running back, carrying a small container of water. To his annoyance and anger, she dumped the entire thing on his head. He continued growling under his breath until he felt the dirt wash off and fall onto the ground beneath him. She nodded at her less-than-satisfactory work and hummed a little bit as she walked away, the empty container swinging by her waist.

He stared after her.

Unsurprisingly, the girl returned again the next day, this time holding a leaf wrapped around some sort of food. This time, though, she was the battered one, with bruises up and down her body, one eye slightly shut.

To his disturbance, her pitiful sight bothered him- only a fraction, but it still existed.

"You're wasting your time. I don't eat human food." Because, well, he ate humans.

She persistently thrust it towards him, sunlight shining on her bruised face. He noted that even amidst the bruises and missing teeth, she was... What did they call children... Cute.

As he registered his last thought with slight horror, his mouth decided to speak.

"What happened to you." The words escaped his lips without his actual consent- but they were out, and there was nothing he could do.

She stared at him like he was a tree that'd just sprouted out of seemingly nowhere. Mildly annoyed, he turned away, letting nothing get past his stoic barrier. The dog demon's eyes popped open when he heard the queerest noise.

Yes. She was! Indignantly, he turned, eyes narrowed slightly.

Giggling. Actually... Giggling. When she was done, she actually...

...Smiled...

A wide, somewhat pathetically happy grin that exposed every single missing tooth. Ear to ear, eyelashes casting thin crescent shadows against her cheeks.

She was so damn happy.

"What are you laughing at." He demanded to know shortly, eyeing her. She just continued smiling, lay the fish on the ground next to him, and skipped off. Well, half skipped, half limped. That smile of hers imprinted in his head, his eyes turned down to the fish.

He sighed.

~0~

"Reaallllly?" Riko pestered, eyes wide. "More, Chichiue! Pleeeeeease?"

"No." he responded shortly- but gently -and picked up Riko, flipping her up before catching her gently with one giant clawed hand. She squealed, snuggling her minuscule body into her father's hand.

"Hahaue sounds nice." said Riku monotonously. "But Chichiue, you sound mean." He bluntly spoke, and Sesshomaru sighed.

"I was mean." he said simply.

"Come on, you." Rin scooped up her son and planted an affectionate and fond kiss on his black head. His calm chocolate eyes blinked up at her. Chocolate was a rare happiness for the two- They only got it when Kagome came from her time, laden with sweets and other delicacies for the twins.

"Good night, Hahaue! Night, Chichiue!"

"Hn." He responded, and Rin grinned softly as she shut the door.

"Love you." she murmured with a smile. The same smile that enchanted him, that reflected the beautiful, pristine, Lady of the West.

"You hide yourself well in front of our twins," he whispered into her ears in an emotionless- yet mildly sinister- voice. "But you know how frustrated I get when you give off that delicious smell." His claw delicately traced along the slit in her kimono and she took a lock of his silky hair in her fingers, kissing it.

"I love you," she reminded him ever so gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. He took each thigh in one hand and lifted her up against him. His arms coiled around her waist, his palms setting firmly against her bottom.

Carrying her to their bedroom, he lay her down on their flat bed. Rin had wanted a smaller home above the grandeur of his castle. She preferred the smaller, cozier, simpler things in life. He, as her alpha, obeyed her wishes and they lived in the smaller house beside the palace.

"Mate," Sesshomaru purred richly. He slid his hand along her thigh and his lips skirted across her pale, milky-smooth expanse of skin. Rin grinned up at him. He loved this about his mate- she was so confident, so daring. Not afraid to take risks.

And risks were going to be taken tonight, the daiyoukai thought, smirking.

**1340 words  
**

**So, how was it? Review please!**


	2. I Almost Left Her to Die

**Well, Drabble 2 is all ready to go! ^-^ I love the reviews!**

Drabble 2

I Almost Left Her to Die

"What?!" Riko squealed, and Riku spun to look at his Chichiue. "You almost left Hahaue to die?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in slight indignation.

Rin sighed. "I'm sure Chichiue didn't mean it like that."

"Then tell us what happened!" Riko persisted. "See! And you can't say that Jaken would want to hear it too! Even he's here!"

And it was true. The small demon had joined his 'family.' They were going on a trip to visit Inuyasha and Kagome in Kaede's village, and Ah-Un couldn't care for the children on his own. So, assigned babysitter yet again for Sesshomaru's previous ward's children, the more-than-peeved Jaken trailed behind them.

At the mention, he squawked and glared at Riko. "Stupid child! Keep me out of th-" He was promptly kicked in the head by Sesshomaru, who was staring down at him with storms in his eyes.

"You will not refer to this Sesshomaru's children as 'stupid,' Jaken, or I will kill you and feed you to Ah-Un."

Jaken shuddered. "Of course, Sesshomaru-sama! My deepest apologies!" The children, seated on Ah-Un, felt the dragon shudder as well. Riko turned and smirked at Jaken from where she was behind her brother. Riku focused on his father.

"Chichiue, I want to hear the story." he said in a stoic voice that Sesshomaru was almost proud of.

He nodded, slightly tensing when Rin took his hand. Even now, he couldn't suppress the wonder that overcame him every time he took hold of her soft, slender hands... The hands that had served her through childhood and now, even as a mother. Staring into the vibrant hue of brown, he began again.

~0~

To his perturbation, the tiny child didn't show up again. He pondered this, and decided with slight hesitation that he didn't care. As he got himself up to his feet, he approached the clearing. His strength had at least slightly returned, and he was going to kill Jaken.

Speaking of the devil, he heard the telltale squawking of the demon, and as he neared the edge, picked up a rock.

"HOW COULD YOU, SESSHOMARU-SAMA, YOU-?!"

He let the rock fly, and it hit his assistant squarely on the back of his head, then pitched him straight off of Ah-Un. The dragon snorted, a sound that was suspiciously like laughter.

"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken fell at his Lord and master's feet, begging pathetic forgiveness, yet Sesshomaru was not paying attention. His eyes slightly widened.

The smell... In the air. Like... He sniffed some more. … Blood.

But not just anyone's blood.

He moved in that direction slowly, gaining slight speed as he approached the woods.

Upon hearing his footsteps, the wolves on the path that led out of the forest lifted their heads. They growled, but with one stormy glare from Sesshomaru, whimpered slightly. Turning, they scampered away, paws thudding the ground.

With the smell of the wolves gone, the slight smell that resided before rose to full power. Sesshomaru flitted his eyes downwards.

Death.

That earthy, decaying, smell of one whose life was gone... It rose about her. So fragile. Lifeless, in the literal sense. Her kimono was torn, and the one eye that was open... It was soulless. No happiness. No sparkle. No... No heart. It was the deepest caramel, and the other was shut gently. He knelt to look at her face.

It bothered him. Definitely more than it should have.

He stood, turning away.

Just at his side, Tenseiga pulsed strongly. He stopped, touching its hilt, and then turned towards her once more. Why was Tenseiga responding to the death of such a small, pitiful girl?

Jaken's eyes widened, but he paid no heed to him. He unsheathed his sword and it pulsed once more.

Suddenly, his acute eyes narrowed as he saw ugly little messengers of death swirl around the small girl. They seemed happy, a sort of greed in their faces that slightly sickened him. He flexed his hand, twirling the sword slightly.

_Just an experiment._ He reminded -_warned_- himself.

With a neat flick of his wrist, he sliced Tenseiga through the air. The messengers immediately dissipated in the air. He stood.

"Nh..." the small girl let out a slight groan, blinking with the drowsy stupor of one who has just risen from the depths of a very easy sleep.

Eyes widening slightly, Sesshomaru knelt by her, and, almost subconsciously, scooped her up into the crook of one arm. She nestled against him easily, burying her face blissfully into his mokomoko. Then, she looked up at him with a wide eyed innocent look. The gaze of a puppy that has been caught, yet would definitely be forgiven.

It was _very_ cute.

To his annoyance.

He released her and walked away. He heard Jaken sputtering for him to wait, and then he heard her little footsteps race after him to catch up.

He groaned mentally. The little one had better not make any assumptions about staying with him. The next human village they stopped at, he was dropping her off.

~0~

Rin seemed undeterred by him stating what he actually thought when he saved her life, but Riku glared at his father.

"Hahaue was an experiment?"

…Crap.

"CHICHIUE!" Riko howled. "How could you do that?! Leaving Hahaue in a village! And you only saved her because of Tenseiga?!"

"Hush, Riko. He hadn't known about Tenseiga's power at the time, and I was dead." She seemed to have no trouble talking about her death, but Sesshomaru found himself slightly more upset. She still didn't blame him, yet he knew that it was only because of Tenseiga that he saved her. But he didn't regret it, not one bit.

And now his children were glaring at him with accusing eyes.

_Great_.

(**994 Words)**

**Fanfiction is totally giving me more review credit than I deserve. ... Thanks again for the reviews, guys. Thanks for throwing your lives away for me and reading my story. xD Just kidding, please review! **


	3. Until She Spoke

**Hi guys! :D The reviews were so sweet... Thankies XD  
****Here's the next installment:D **

Drabble 3  
Until She Spoke

"Until she spoke what?" Riko asked, confused. She reached out and tugged her absent-minded father's silver locks.

"Hn?" he turned to his daughter. "Well. Your Hahaue's first word after a long time," he said softly, monotonously, yet his eyes burned with the most emotion that Sesshomaru _could_ express, "Was my name."

"Ohhh!" Riko almost fell off of Ah-Un in excitement. "That's so romantic, Hahaue!" Rin's hand curled around his, her eyes deep and soulful in the light. He sniffed, her scent of dew drops on leaves, fresh air in a meadow, intermingled with flowers.

Giggling, Rin looked up at him. "Go on with the story, Maru. I think our kids enjoy it."

He huffed, causing her hair to gently fly up. Riku crossed his arms and adjusted Ah-Un's reins.

Mentally, Sesshomaru reminded himself to punish Rin later for ever bringing the story thing up.

~0~

The girl still hadn't said a single word, and Sesshomaru was slightly annoyed. If he dumped her in some human village now, she would suffer more or exactly the same way she'd suffered in the previous village.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Jaken squawked dismally behind him. "When can we dump that human somewhere?" The miniscule runty demon hurried to catch up with his beloved master. "Please tell me soon! She's off collecting flowers yet again!"

"Jaken."

"And I just can't STAND HER! She's so PATHETIC!"

"Jaken."

"GYA! HERE SHE COMES AGAIN WITH THOSE DAMN FLOWERS-!"

A well placed kick from Lord Sesshomaru nailed Jaken in the back of the head as the girl came running up, laden with blossoms that caused a sweet smell to swirl around his senses.

She held up one.

He looked down critically at it, then back up at her.

She thrust it towards him again, her brown eyes sincere and somewhat sleepy. Those eyes- They were a dreaming, waiting, thoughtful, brown.

And cheerfulness. He suppressed a shudder. She was always so happy. The apples of her cheeks were pink, and her lips were drawn into an excited smile. She held up the flowers again, and he held down a sigh as he reached down- she was that small -and took the flower. It was embarrassing, but he never really threw away her little 'presents' no matter how many she bestowed upon him.

He, in fact, had a small pouch just for her flowers.

And he still didn't know her name.

She hovered around his ankles and he had a nagging suspicion that she was threading them into his hair. His suspicions proved correct when he lifted up a lock of hair and the stem was curled around it.

He sighed.

~0~

"Hahaue, you were so cute!"

"Ehehe..."

*GLARE*

~0~

He sat against a tree, frustrated and grimacing mentally. His mask in place, he crossed his arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama." He heard the voice drift carefully into the wind. He turned, but the girl and Jaken were busily occupied- More, the girl was threading flowers into a crown and Jaken was yelling at her for being useless- and Sesshomaru, confused, looked back up.

"Sesshomaru-sama." His name, her voice, soft and deliberate. Testing. His head snapped up, and Jaken was staring at her in surprise.

"Se-" she dug the stick into the mud, "-sho-" Another line, "-ma-," adding the letters, "-ru." And she looked up at him, and added, as an afterthought, "Sama."

"You can speak." He narrowed his eyes.

"Rin was scared." she mumbled, continuing her prodding of the mud. "Rin was very scared when the wolves killed her family."

Eyes downcast, her lips turned into a frown, she looked up at him. "Rin is thankful that Sesshomaru-sama saved her. But Rin... Is not really sure how."

"Rin is your name."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. And your name is long. And pretty. And that's what Jaken-sama calls you."

Observant little thing, wasn't she. "Hn."

"Hmph." Jaken puffed his chest. Apparently he enjoyed the title 'Jaken-sama.'

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin stood, holding up her crown.

He mentally groaned. No...

She looked up at him. "Can Sesshomaru-sama wear this, please? Rin made it."

"Do you revert to third person all the time?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Third person, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Never mind. Put that away, Rin." He stood up. "This Sesshomaru does not care for flowers the way you do."

Her crestfallen expression made him step back slightly. Sighing, and wondering why the hell he humored her, Sesshomaru plucked the crown from her fingers. It dangled off one claw, and he sniffed distastefully.

She clapped her hands together. "Wear it, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He slowly dropped it on his head. She grinned widely, skipping forwards. Turning, her eyes sparkled beneath the overhead sun. The grass swished back and forth, caressing her miniscule body.

He just looked at her, and then continued walking forwards, Jaken forgotten behind him.

~0~

"That is so cute." Riko pronounced sleepily, her head drooping against her brother's back. "Isn't it, Riko?"

"Hn." Riko responded, also in a sleepy hum. He rested his head against Ah-Un's.

"They're cute when they sleep." Rin murmured, brushing her daughter's soft hair from her forehead.

"Yes, but so were you." Sesshomaru murmured quietly, and Rin took his hand. She pressed it against her cheek, smiling at him.

"Love you, Maru."

He stared at her, wondering how exactly again he'd been blessed with this beautiful, sweet, kind-hearted woman. His claws curved against her skin.

"And I, you."

**933 Words**

**Lot more words than it actually has lol. Anyways, review?**


	4. Rescuing Her

**Hi guys! Don't worry, I will answer the reviews. However I'm pretty busy right now, and just had time to quickly throw this up XD. I will get to you! Much hugs for the love^^**

Drabble 4  


Rescuing Her

"It was a pain." Sesshomaru murmured half-jokingly. "Demons wanted to eat her up quite badly."

Rin made a face at him. "Eat me up?"

"Literally. You smelled very good, mate." He toyed with a strand of her black-as-night hair before curling one around his claw.

"So were you like, her knight in shining armor, Chichiue?" Riko chirped, propping her elbows on Riku's shoulders. "Did you rescue her a lot?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said bluntly. "All the time. Once a day."

"Not true." Rin huffed. Sesshomaru turned to glance at her.

"I didn't mind it all that much, mate."

"Still. You're a drama queen, Maru. Once a day?"

"Can you tell us about one of those times?" Riku begged. "I'm so bored, Chichiue. You don't even know."

"I think I do." Sesshomaru responded dryly. "Regardless, one of the times I saved your Hahaue was..."

~0~

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin hurried at his ankles, watching his uninterrupted gait and long strides. He was in somewhat of a hurry, so he paused to look at her only momentarily.

"Rin."

"So, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin was wondering-"

"Not, 'Rin was wondering.' I was wondering."

"No," Rin argued. "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin was wondering. Not you!"

He sighed.

"Anyways, Rin was wondering what Sesshomaru-sama likes more, daisies or lilies?"

"Neither."

"Oh. Then what does Sesshomaru-sama like?"

"I don't like flowers."

"But..." Rin frowned, her eyes wide and surprised. "What? How can anybody not like flowers?"

"Rin, I can't be bothered by you right now." He said in somewhat of a stern voice. She fell silent.

"Okay, Sesshomaru-sama." she said finally, and rather flatly. "Rin will stay back with Jaken."

"Hn."

Jaken was far behind them, so he wouldn't be disturbed by them. He entered the forest cautiously- He really didn't like these tree-filled shortcuts.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken squawked, but he couldn't be bothered to stop. Minutes later, it started to drizzle. Sesshomaru sighed and turned to the trees. He sniffed, and sighed- The rain had washed out all scents of Rin and Jaken. Jaken came waddling up to Sesshomaru.

"Where is Rin." Sesshomaru asked flatly.

"What? ACK! She was right behind me, I didn't even remember her-!" Jaken received a mouthful of mud as he was kicked into the ground.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air- Nothing. Damn rain, it was washing away her scent.

Slowly, he stepped forward to search for her when it split the air.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Her cry, vivid and sharp, piercing. "HELP ME!" And then another of her screams.

He was already running.

Drawing out Tenseiga, Sesshomaru flew towards her voice. He approached a clearing where a huge snake was wrapped tightly around Rin. Rin scrabbled for air as it tightened its thick body around her neck.

Arms waving around, face pale, eyes wild, she looked terrified- and he couldn't stand that fear in her entire form.

"Se-ssho-!" Rin choked, gasping, but it was barely a few seconds before Sesshomaru lopped its head off easily with his sword, causing it to go flying. The rest of it disintegrated and Rin dropped right onto the ground.

She gasped for air, grabbing a fistful of his cloth.

"Sesshomaru-sama... Rin... Was... Scared..." She tried and struggled to fill her lungs with air.

He knelt by her. "Rin, are you okay?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." she finally spoke clearly, clearing her throat. And then she sniffled. "Gomenasai, Sesshomaru-sama! Gomen, gomen, gomen! Rin is careless, Rin won't do it anymore."

"Come, Rin." He stood and, as he started walking, she hurried after, looking still slightly shaken, but calmer.

Her apologies slightly unnerved him- Such sincerity in her small voice, yet he knew that she would probably get into trouble the next time he left her alone.

She tried to mean it.

He didn't believe her.

..._Damn_, she was cute.

~0~

"If we get caught by a snake," Riko piped up, "You'll save us too, right Chi-chi-ue?"

"No. It'll be peaceful," Sesshomaru said in a blank tone. Both kids' eyes considerably widened and Rin, stifling giggles, punched him in the chest.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't do that to them!" Rin whispered. "You're a terrible father!"

"Who said I was kidding?"

687 words  
**  
**


	5. Trouble Maker

**I'm really sorry for the incredibly late update. I hope you all forgive me... D:**

Drabble 5

Trouble Maker

"She was almost as bad as you are now," Sesshomaru said pointedly. They were camped out in the woods. Ah-Un was curled around Riko and Riku, Jaken was being miserable and sulking against a tree somewhere.

Riko waved her hand dismissively and pouted. "We're not bad kids, right?"

Sesshomaru snorted quietly, and Riku closed his eyes, letting out a cat-like yawn.

Rin was strewn on the ground, her head firmly in his lap. His long claws threaded through her silky dark hair.

"Maru," she sighed. "Your fingers are magic."

"You would know, mate." he nonchalantly teased. She swatted him, her eyes closed.

"You're past inappropriate jokes, Maru!"

He sighed, pulling her up so she rested perfectly in the crook of his arm. "Hn."

"...Hey, Maru?"

"...Er... Do you think you could..." She blushed. "...Put those magic fingers to use tonight?"

He smirked.

"Is there a hot spring down the path?"

'"...Yes."

"Then this Alpha will please his mate anyway she wishes." he murmured, pecking her ear.

"Hm," Rin smirked to herself, evidently pleased she wasn't getting more embarrassment from her mate.

Her cheek pressed against his chest and her legs wrapped around his waist. She pressed her lips to his and gently lifted her fingers to his ear. This was the part she liked best- knowing what made her strong and scary dog demon plead with her.

Gently, she scratched behind his ears, giggling when he let out a low whine.

"Rin," he purred, rolling the Rs in her name. He whined again in happiness and Rin kissed his nose, pulling away.

He glared at her. "Come back and do that again."

Rin pinched his cheeks and giggled, shaking her head. "Not now, Maru. You're so loud that the kids will wake up." She turned, but he grabbed her waist and yanked backward. Rin squeaked and looked up at him, surprised.

"Me, loud?" He smirked. "I think we need to make a correction there, mate. We'll see who's louder..."

~0~

"Hahaue, I think you're falling asleep." Riko observed. "You're like fainting..."

"Well," Rin murmured, "you'd be tired too if your lover was the size of the Two-Headed Staff."

Sesshomaru smirked to himself.

Rin moaned slightly as she dragged herself forwards. She winced, fondly patting Ah-Un's heads as he nudged worriedly against her. "I know, baby," she cooed to the two-headed dragon. "I'm a slowpoke. But seriously, it gets worse and worse the more I do it."

"Come on, mate. You're slowing everyone down." Sesshomaru lifted Rin up on his back gracefully and she looped her arms around his neck. Her long, creamy, legs locked around his waist, and he nuzzled her head into the back of his neck, her eyes drifting closed. She smiled into his mokomoko, using it as a pillow, and Sesshomaru wrapped his claws around her legs.

"Awww! Chichiue, that's so cute!"

"Look how much your mother troubles me." Sesshomaru sighed. Rin laughed, snuggling against him further.

"But you enjoy my troubling," she purred. "Now go on with the story, Maru."

He sighed.

~0~

Sesshomaru was frustrated. He couldn't find Rin, he couldn't find Jaken, and he was tired. And annoyed.

"Rin." He called again, but she was nowhere in sights.

Jaken stumbled up to him, his head caked in mud. "She's SO ANNOYING." he snapped at his lord. "She was creating, she said. And then she said she was recreating my head!"

As amused as he was at that, Sesshomaru kept a blank frown on his face. "Where is she."

"GRAAAWR!" growled something suddenly as it sprung up from the muddy river. Sesshomaru eyed the creature and snarled beneath his breath. Was it responsible for Rin's disappearance?

Just then, he caught a whiff of Rin's scent. For one alarming second, he thought that Rin had been swallowed up by the abomination.

Suddenly, the creature giggled and trembled. Mud flew off in splatters, and Sesshomaru came face to face with a very dirty, very muddy, Rin. She smiled toothily and her eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Was Sesshomaru-sama tricked by Rin?" she questioned delightedly, the thought of him confused amusing her to no end.

"No." he said coldly. "Jaken, go clean her off." The sparkle faded and Rin, head bowed in regret and apology, allowed a very irritated Jaken to lead her off. After she left, Sesshomaru's golden eyes softened. He sighed, plucking her hair tie from the ground. He now felt guilty for making her feel bad. And now he could smell the salt in the air from her quiet tears.

Great. Just great.

"Wah, Master Jaken," he heard her protests. Her silent, sad, hopeless protests. The kind of protesting that ensued from her lips when she was too sad and ashamed of herself to face her beloved Sesshomaru-sama.

Sure enough, Rin completely avoided his eyes, instead opting to keep her ebony head dipped low.

"I'm ready now, Sesshomaru-sama." With a rough nudge from Jaken, "I'm sorry."

"Come," was all he responded with.

But he did think she made a cute mud monster.

(871 Words)

**Didya enjoy? Review, please :D**


End file.
